transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravage (TF2017)
Soundwave from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio No Decepticon has a stronger loyalty to Megatron than Ravage. One of Soundwave's most reliable spies, Ravage believes unwaveringly in the Decepticon cause, and Megatron embodies that cause. To better serve Megatron and the Decepticons, Ravage has become the most efficient and deadly war machine under his command. He hides himself in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with grim accuracy. His name is synonymous with stealth. His survivors are few. Ravage's only weakness is bright light, which can temporarily blind him. Perhaps his absolute loyalty to Megatron can blind him as well. History Main Timeline Ravage was a loyal bodyguard for the Overlords, the Autobots that once ruled all of Cybertron, for generations. He witnessed as their planet-wide rule crumbled into a loose collection of feuding city-states. Like ancient Rome, the last Overlord barely managed to hold together the autocracy through the gladiatorial games, which allowed the city-states to vent their frustrations over low fuel supplies on each other in scripted, controlled conflicts. A war broke out between Vos and Tarn, however, and Ravage and his partner Nightstalker attempted to escort the Overlord to safety. Joined by the gladiators Megatron and Optimus Prime, their journey was perilous. The Overlord was now an enfeebled mechanoid who required constant re-energization to survive, and constantly slowed them down. After Prime raced ahead to get help, Nightstalker self-destructed himself in a final loyal act to defend the Overlord, leaving the ruler alone with Megatron and Ravage. Though the Overlord was near death, Ravage refused to give the Overlord any of his energy, instead allying himself with Megatron, whom he believed would be the future ruler of Cybertron. |State Games| Arc 1 As a member of Megatron's Decepticons, Ravage attempted to hijack the Ark four million years ago, only to fail and fall into deactivation sleep until 1984. |The Beginning| |Cold Comfort and Joy| The detonation of the volcano, Mount St. Hilary, reactivated the Autobots and Decepticons, unleashing their war on Earth. The two factions soon found themselves battling on the site of a drive-in movie theatre, where Ravage was able to distract Hound from determining the location of Bumblebee, who had gone missing. |The Beginning| The Decepticons found themselves in need of energy, so Megatron ordered Ravage to investigate Harrison Nuclear Power Plant. Jumping into one of the plant worker's cassette recorders, he learned not only of the energy-harnessing technology of this new world, but that its primary inhabitants were not the vehicles they transformed into, but their weird organic operators! Ravage and the other Decepticons immediately attacked Harrison Nuclear and claimed it for themselves. Afterwards, Ravage concealed himself within the boom box of "O", the friend of Buster Witwicky, and learned that Buster had allied himself with the Autobots. He quickly returned to Megatron to report this information, and the Decepticons launched another attack, this time on Buster's neighborhood. Ravage jumped Mirage, and the reluctant Autobot wrestled with the Decepticon until Ravage was knocked away by Brawn. The Decepticons retreated after kidnapping Buster's father, Sparkplug Witwicky. |Power Play| Ravage returned with his comrades to the Decepticons' new base, constructed out of materials salvaged from Harrison Nuclear, and coerced Sparkplug into converting Earth fuel into a substance they could use. Soon, their base was infiltrated by Gears and the Amazing Spider-Man, and although the latter was as fast and agile as Ravage, the former put Ravage out of the fight with a punch. |Prisoner of War| Megatron ordered Ravage to sneak into the Ark and provide him with news of the Autobots' fuel situation. Fortunately for the Decepticons, the Autobots had failed to find a source of fuel, so the time came to strike. During the Decepticons' immediate attack on the Ark, Ravage singled out Mirage, intent on finishing the job he had begun earlier. Ravage ignored Mirage's pleas for a peaceful discussion and removed Mirage's arm with his teeth. Mirage's resolve against the Decepticons strengthened, he blasted Ravage, removing him fully from the rest of the battle. |The Last Stand| The chance arrival of Shockwave was all that allowed ultimate Decepticon victory, and Ravage, his deposed leader Megatron, and several others were nursed back to full operating status. |The Worst of Two Evils| Ravage accompanied several other Decepticons, under the command of Soundwave, in an assault on the Autobots after they had been duped by a bogus Optimus Prime under Shockwave's control. Ravage, the impostor Prime, and the other Decepticons made short work of the Autobots until the real Prime was restored. The Autobot commander turned the tide easily and Ravage and the other Decepticons were defeated. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 While eavesdropping on the Autobots' arguments over whether or not to use the Creation Matrix to build an army of powerful superwarriors, Ravage's presence aboard the Ark was detected. The Decepticon spy made a run for it, but was caught in a net by Mirage and Hound. Ravage, however, was nearly impossible to be kept locked up, and so was able to quickly escape. Bumblebee tracked him down, but Ravage's capture was part of a larger scheme, and he led the Autobot scout right into a trap. |Crisis of Command| Separated from the other Decepticons and lacking his higher brain functions, Megatron told the human Joey Slick the story of how his troops, including Ravage, came to Earth. |Shooting Star| After the Decepticons found Megatron an returned him to their base, the ever-treacherous Starscream attempted to build up support against Megatron by demanding action when Megatron cautioned patience, knowing his fellow Decepticons were getting restless for battle. Fearing that an outright execution of Starscream would turn popular opinion against him, Megatron asked Ravage to spy on the Seeker and find him an excuse to get rid of Starscream. Ravage was discovered, though, and critically injured by Starscream during their fight. Ravage managed to crawl home across the desert, however, and reported the betrayal to Megatron. Having dishonored himself by attacking his fellow Decepticon, Starscream was forced to engage in a Trial by Combat with the Autobot Brawn, who had fallen into a similar situation by unrelated circumstances. After defeating Brawn in combat and flying back to Decepticon headquarters to declare his victory, Starscream was shot down by the vengeful Ravage on Megatron's orders. Ravage reported the Autobots were responsible for the attack, and thus Megatron was able to galvanize the Decepticons for battle himself, effectively stealing Starscream's thunder and punishing the mutineer in the process. |The Enemy Within| As the Decepticons assaulted the Ark, Ravage fought against the magnetic Autobot Windcharger, employing his own electromagnetic shield to protect himself from his opponent's powers. When Optimus Prime attempted to awaken the ship's computer Aunty during the battle, however, she awoke in a scrambled state and turned against all the Transformers, using magnetic force to hold all the combatants against her hull... except for Ravage and Windcharger. Forced to work together for the benefit of both their armies, the duo made their way to Auntie's main terminal. There, Ravage tore into Auntie's systems before she could react, deactivating her. But Megatron was bested by Windcharger's magnetic abilities, and as soon as he was propelled out of the Autobots' base, the rest of the Decepticons retreated. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Left in stasis lock aboard the Ark following the Dinobot Hunt, Grimlock dreamed of fighting the Decepticons, including Ravage. |Victory| Arc 2 While sitting in their alternate modes inside a Portland, Oregon, electronics store, Soundwave, Ravage, and Laserbeak awaited news of Megatron's location during their former leader's disappearance. After his fuel-deprived body froze in nearby mining pit in the Powder River Basin, they left the store and brought fuel to Megatron. Here they successfully fought the American military and found a new ally, Donny Finkleberg, who claimed to control the Transformers as the supervillain Robot-Master. |I, Robot-Master| Around this time, Soundwave's message reached Cybertron, where it was intercepted by Perceptor's resistance cell who reviewed footage of Ravage and the other Decepticons on Earth. |The Smelting Pool| Retaking command, Megatron re-established his Decepticons in the basin at the protests of Shockwave, while Ravage continued to watch over Finkleberg, even going so far as fetching a vending machine full of candy bars to feed the human. |The Bridge to Nowhere| However, during a sudden Autobot attack Ravage was distracted and Finkleberg was able to escape. As he looked for his charge, Ravage spotted Skids veering off from the Autobots' convoy in order to avoid hitting a pedestrian. Taking advantage of the situation, Ravage blasted the hapless Autobot off a nearby cliffside. |Command Performances| Ravage relentlessly tracked the human's scent across the Pacific Northwest towards Wyoming, despite Finkleberg's discarding of most of his smell by exchanging clothes. At this point, Ravage had apparently given up on returning Finkleberg to the Decepticons alive, and had begun shooting to kill. This change in protocol resulted in a melted campsite where Finkleberg had abandoned his clothes, but little else. Days later, Ravage tracked the human down in Wyoming, where he was protected by the Autobot named Skids and the Autobot's human companion Charlene. Ravage chased the trio through a small downtown area where he subdued Skids. Skids (and Finkleberg, by extension) was rescued by an unlikely hero, Jake Dalrymple, when Jake rammed his sports car into Ravage, toppling the Decepticon momentarily. After a protracted battle with Skids, Ravage was sent tumbling down a mine shaft and rendered inoperative on impact. |Showdown| Arc 3 Years later, Ravage was awakened by a series of earth tremors, set off by the time storm raging throughout the universe. Finding much had changed since his deactivation, Ravage stumbled into the underground bunker of none other than "Megatron" and Galvatron. Initially siding with his old leader(s?), during a battle with the Wreckers, Ravage was surprised to learn that the presence of Galvatron and Scourge in the present was the source of the time storm. Though he was blasted by Carnivac (who had temporarily teamed up with the Wreckers), Ravage abandoned the battle and sought out the reclusive Shockwave. Shockwave was nearly catatonic over the irrationality of the time paradox that threatened to destroy them all, but Ravage managed to use logic to convince his former leader to come to his senses. At Ravage's suggestion, Shockwave gave up the body of Cyclonus, tossing it into the timestorm, which ended the threat to the present and future. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Ravage is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Ravage was seen on the field of battle with Soundwave, when the Decepticon commander desperately radioed the Autobots for assistance against their Quintesson attackers. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Ravage. Changes *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: Megatron being found by the Decepticons in The Enemy Within did not actually take place in the comic Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Communications Category:Cassettes Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Nemesis Crew Category:Spies